The Looking Glass
by Dark Angel Keeks
Summary: Countries are a gift of nature. But this story is about two countries in particular, two brothers. Holy Roman Empire and Germany. Oneshot


**This is a oneshot about HRE and Germany, but its different. I hope you enjoy it.**

The Looking Glass

When a country is born, the people rejoice. A child is born with such beauty it would be hard to hate it. The innocence is clear in that childs eyes and just one fleeting look will cause many people to love the child. When the child grows, it will understand its people and it will fight with its people. It will be part of the people and part of the land they live on. Its a miracle.

It is not rare to have sibling relationships in countries. An elder brother or sister to protect and teach the younger, its the greatest relationship anyone counld ever find, and also the most tragic.

There is something rare that happens somtimes when a country is born. Two will be born at the same time and the two will be twins. Canada and America are an example of this, brothers with countries that border one another and people so close they might as well be the same country, but they have their differences also.

Veneziano and Romano is another example, two people to represent two halves of the same country. A country with two different cultures and two different types of people, but they love each other anyway.

But there is another set of twins with a past that doesnt quite make sense and a horrible death that seperated them. This is the story of the Holy Roman Empire and Germany, born as twins and seperated by no fault of there own.

Germania sighed as he looked down at the two boys he currently held in his arms. They were both so small and fragile, yet both of them looked exactly the same. Their blonde hair was exactly the same shade and, when the boys were awake, their blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. The only way to tell the difference between the two was that one had a small mark on his lower back in the shape of a cross. This one was the Holy Roman Empire, whilst his brother was Germany.

There was a knock at the door and Germania looked up tiredly. "Come in." he sighed, and the door opened to reveal three boys, a blonde, a brunette and an albino. "Vati, whos that?" The youngest one, the blonde, asked pointing towards the bundles that Germania held so close to him.

Germania smiled slightly and beckoned the trio over "These are your new brothers Schweiz, would you like to meet them." All three boys nodded in syncronisation and they all moved towards their father, the albino literally running to the mans side while the other two walked at a normal pace.

The albino gasped when he saw them. "Vati, they look exactly the same. Why do they look like that?" He said, a stunned look on his face. "They are twins Prussen you idiot." The final boy said, rolling his eyes and brushing some hair out of his face. "Osterreich, be nice to your brother." Germania scolded lightly.

All three children gathered around their father and their new little brothers. "This one is Deutschland, or Germany." Germania said, motioning to the slightly smaller of the two. "And this one is Heiliges Romisches Reich, the Holy Roman Empire."

TWO YEARS LATER

The two boys had grown up quickly, and soon each one became attactched to one of their brothers. Holy Roman Empire grew to love Austria and copied everything he did, even playing and learning with him. Germany, on the other hand, followed Prussia around like it was his duty, which sometimes annoyed the elder, but sometimes it made him happy. Though the twins didnt love anyone as much as they loved each other.

They went exploring in the woods that surrounded their house and play fought with little wooden swords, which Holy Roman Empire was better at using.

The differences between the boys were more evident now, with Holy Roman Empire growing at a faster pace than his little brother. Germany had still not learnt how to speak his mother tongue fluently whilst Holy Roman Empire had learned German, Latin, French and Italian..

Germania became worried for his youngest son but he didnt act quite yet. The young boy was less developed than his younger brother, but there were some good things that came with it. Germany was an extremely curious child, always questioning anything he idnt fully understand. His blue eyes shone with a burning, yet innocent, curiosity for anything he came into contact with.

One day he asked the ultimate question, which many nations have asked or poundered, but he was the first to ask at such a young age. "Daddy." The young boy said quietly. "Why we here?" Germania instantly feel some painful emotion hit him, something he hadnt felt before and he picked Germany up.

"Germany... we are here to represent our people and our culture. There are many of us, this you already know." Germany nodded seriously and looked right into his father eyes. Suddenly he looked away and blushed. "Then what do I represent?" Germania froze for a second, he had hoped that Germany would never had noticed, and yet he had.

Germania sighed an stroked Germanys hair. "For now you help Holy Rome with his people okay. Some time soon your fate will become clear." Germany smiled at his fathers words. "Yeah, my fate." he said happily, before squirming to be put down and running to his brothers.

Sometime later Holy Rome left to live with Austria and two other countries germany hadnt heard of, called Hungary and Italy. Germany had wanted to go so badly, he would miss his brother a lot, but he wasnt allowed. This upset Germany, who thought it was because he wasnt as big or as strong as his twin.

Germany spent a lot of time by himself after that. If he wasnt drawing or painting he would be outside waiting for Holy Rome to return to him. Then something terrible happened.

Germany had heard of France before, he was a strong country after all and Germany wasnt that stupid. Whta he didnt know however was that France wanted to get rid of Holy Rome, nor did he know that France had succedded. When Germany found out he was distraught.

The blonde refused to eat or drink or sleep, he didnt even leave his room anymore. It was obvious that this was affecting his health and yet he wouldnt die. Germany hated himself, he should have been the dead one, not his poor brother.

He cried everytime he thought about the last time he had actually seen Holy Rome. Germany himself had been crying then as well, he was extremely sad that he couldnt go with his brother and it showed. Holy Rome had seemed depressed then and had hugged Germany tight. At that moment no one would have thought that they were twins.

Holy Rome had smiled an waved as he left, promising that he would return very soon before grasping onto Austrias hand and walking out of sight. Germany never would see him again though. It was at that moment that Germany promised himself that he would become stronger and be a great country, just for his special Holy Rome.


End file.
